Lin and Sakura
by Wafflez101
Summary: Sakura is an OC Based on my best friend in real and here on fanfiction Raspberry Ohime sama  well somthing like that well she is my best friend and she is the person who gave me the idea for sakura and so this is about Lin and sakuras first meeting


Lin meets his girl

Anime : Ghost Hunt

Naru for some reason gave Lin the day off and mysteriously disappeared Mai. And so Lin went walking around the Plaza for a little while to entertain himself and since it was around Christmas time a lot of people were there. Suddenly he is side tracked by a girl spinning around dancing in the snow that fell in the children's playground. The light fluffy snow landed on her cheeks and eyelashes and her short cut black hair. She wore a warm coat with faux fur hood she was smiling and laughing and so Lin couldn't stand but to gaze at her beauty. She spotted him on the side of her eye and stopped spinning and started at him for a split second his face a slight tint on pink on his cheeks Lin had been enchanted by her but could not move. She smiled with a faint giggle Lin had blushed even more

"Hi" the girl said softly with a smile

Lin wanted to say something but he choked on his words. The girl ran up to him and took hold of Lin's right hand she reached in her left pocket and in her hand was a little white and gold rapped box with a blue ribbon on top.

"Here this is for you" she said placing the little box in his hand.

"Uh thanks" he blushed a little more and then the girl began walking away towards the street Lin spun around as quick as he could

"Wait what's your name?" he questioned

"Sakura" she smiled " and yours "

"It's Lin" he said just gazing at her Sakura smiled and walked off and Lin watched her as she got into a black Long stretched limo were the door was being held open by a young looking driver.

Lin went back to the office and sat in a chair holding the little box suddenly a little piece of paper fell. Lin reached for it and so it read:

Have a

Merry Christmas

To whom ever reads this

From Oda family

: Lin looked at the little box after reading this suddenly Naru and Mai came in the door both with an arm full of boxes rapped in shinny rapping with bows on top

" What's all this about I would never expect a person like you to come in with gifts Mai maybe but not you Naru "

Lin had sort of a chuckle in his voice

"Mai dragged me along because she thought it would be nice its not like I wanted to go" Naru scoffed out

"Well excuse me for dragging you along"

Mai folded her arms in dismay

"Who's the present from?" Mai asked picking up the little gold, white, and blue box

"Some girl I met in the plaza" Lin snatched the box from Mai and the little piece of paper fell to the ground. Mai picked it up after Lin snatched the little present

"Oh my gosh not just some girl it was from the Oda family they are like the richest family around and their also very nice people". Lin snatched the piece of paper from Mai as well but before he could put it in his pocket Mai took grasp of his arm and pulled him out the door.

"Were are we going?" Lin asked not able to release himself from Mai's tight grasp.

"You'll see" about 12 minutes later they finally stopped in front of a huge mansion

"Were are we?" Lin asked confused like Mai looked at him as her hand went to press the button

"Hello" a girls voice came from the box

"Hello I'm here to see Miss. Sakura Oda I'm an old friend of hers and I brought a friend with me as well" Mai Said happily

"Yes one minute ma'am"

about 3 minutes passed then the front gate opened. The same girl who Lin had met in the playground was their standing in a winter kimono with a iris in her hair.

"Mai I missed you" Sakura smiled and hugged her

"Hi I think you've met Lin right?" Mai asked

"Yea we met in the playground this morning did you like the present" Sakura asked softly

"Well I didn't get to open it" Lin blushed a little more

"Well you can open it inside come on" Sakura took hold of his arm and pulled him in with Mai following.

Lin struggled with the Rapping paper

"Here let me do that for you" Sakura took the little box and unwrapped it for him and there was a little tree shaped chocolate in it

"Well I don't eat chocolate" Lin said modestly

"Did you ever try it" Mai asked him then sipped her tea that the Maid had brought in for them

"No not really" he looked back at Sakura

"Here take a little taste" Sakura gently put the chocolate in Lin's mouth. Lin blushed

"I think we have to go Naru will be wondering were we are" Mai said happily looking at the would be couple in her mind. Sakura showed them to the gate she kissed Lin gently on the cheek

"Lin I was wondering if you wanted to go to the winter festival with me?" Sakura looked down at the ground while twiddling her thumbs. Lin bent down close to her ear

"As long as you'll be mine forever" Lin said and walked with Mai down the lane going back to the office. Sakura stood at the gate watching Lin walk away until she could no longer see him.

-Wafflez

I don't know if I should continue so write me if you want it to continue or not thank you


End file.
